<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunday Morning by BLACKISKING</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022087">Sunday Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLACKISKING/pseuds/BLACKISKING'>BLACKISKING</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arsenal FC, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, English Premier League, Love, M/M, Romance, Tension, friendships, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLACKISKING/pseuds/BLACKISKING</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arsenal team mates Hector Bellerin and Kieran Tierney spend the morning together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Héctor Bellerín/Kieran Tierney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Argument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For context, this is set the day after Arsenal lost to Southampton in the FA Cup rounds.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hector watched the blizzard from the comfort of his swanky apartment. He had never seen anything like it, having grown up in sunny Spain. He was transfixed by the white, fluffy roads and loved seeing kids throwing snow balls at each other.</p><p>    “Morning, Heccy!”</p><p>The sound of Kieran’s strong Scottish accent snapped Hector out of his daze. He turned around and saw his teammate stood by the door wearing nothing but a pair of Calvin Klein boxers. Hector eyed him up and down, completely in awe of his muscular legs. </p><p>     “You should be in bed!” shrieked Hector. </p><p>     “Nah, I didn’t feel like lying in” said Kieran, as he strolled toward Hector. He wrapped his arm around Hector’s waist and smiled at him. </p><p>     “I wanted to spend more time with you!” </p><p>     “C’mon mate, you’re gonna need all the rest you can get. Mikel’s gonna need you on Tuesday” snapped Hector. </p><p>      “Can we talk about something other than work please?” sighed Kieran. </p><p>      “Bro, I’d love to but we’re out of the FA Cup!” barked Hector. Kieran could see the strain at the corner of Hector’s eyes. He was pissed off, and had every right to be. Arsenal’s best chance at a trophy this season was out the window and they were languishing near the bottom of the league. Hardly an achievement for a club considered one of ‘The Big Six’. </p><p>    “Will you calm down?” said Kieran in an attempt to lighten the mood. “It’s usually me worrying about this stuff”. He leaned in for a kiss but Hector turned away, crossed his arms and concentrated on the view outside. </p><p>Kieran’s face completely dropped. He’d known Hector for a year and within that time, he’d never received this frosty treatment from him before. Kieran stared at Hector, trying to digest what he’d just experienced. </p><p>    “Damn! The weather’s not the only thing that’s cold” remarked Kieran. Hector scoffed at his dig and continued to avoid eye contact with him. The lack of response infuriated Kieran. His mouth was quivering and his hands were shaking. </p><p>     “What’s going on, Heccy. What’s the problem?”</p><p>Hector finally locked eyes with Kieran and shouted: “You!” </p><p>     “Me! What on Earth have I done?”</p><p>     “You keep ruining our friendship by misinterpreting everything!” </p><p>     “What the fuck are you on about?” shouted Kieran.</p><p>     “How many times do I have to tell you this is strictly platonic before you finally get the message!” yelled Hector. His Cockney accent, which often fascinated fans, had completely disappeared. That often happened when he was angry, however Kieran had never witnessed this side of him before. </p><p>     “Nah, I don’t believe that. Nothing we’ve done lately has been strictly platonic” said Kieran, while shaking his head. “I mean, we shagged last night for god’s sake!”</p><p>Hector pretended to retch, which only angered Kieran more. He clenched his fists and gave Hector a piece of his mind. </p><p>     “Look, I don’t know what you’re afraid of but it’s definitely not me!” barked Kieran. He looked so hot when he was riled up. “I suggest you figure out what you want otherwise you’ll risk losing a chance at something really special”.</p><p>Kieran’s words carried so much weight for Hector. He grabbed Kieran’s hand and smiled at him.</p><p>     “Nah, save it!” shouted Kieran. He let go of Hector’s hand and stormed out the living room, leaving his teammate alone and deflated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hector walked from the living room to his bedroom. A short journey yet each step carried so much weight. His legs felt coated in cement. He touched the door handle but hesitated. Was it too soon to speak to Kieran? Was he just wasting his time? All these thoughts ran through Hector’s mind. He took a deep breath and then opened the door slightly.</p><p>    “Can I come in?” whispered Hector, as he poked his head through the room. </p><p>    “Course you can, it’s your house!” snapped Kieran. He was sat on Hector’s king-size bed and watching the television hanging from the wall. </p><p>    “Cheers!”  said Hector. He locked the door behind him, and looked up at the TV bemused. Kieran’s favourite actress Jennifer Aniston was on the screen, however she wasn’t her usual chirpy shelf.</p><p>     “What’s this you’re watching?” said Hector.</p><p>     “Oh, it’s The Morning Show” said Kieran in a nonchalant tone. His attention was focused on the TV instead of the sexy Spaniard trying to make conversation with him. Hector could sense Kieran’s disinterest in this small talk but persisted nevertheless. </p><p>     “Any good?”</p><p>     “It’s alright.”</p><p>     “Just alright?” </p><p>     “Well, I’ve seen everything else Jen’s been in except this so…”</p><p>      “You thought you’d give this a try!” interrupted Hector with a massive grin on his face. Kieran reached for the remote on the bedside table and turned the volume up. The sound of Jennifer Aniston yelling at her on-screen daughter drowned the room. Awkward!</p><p>Hector scrunched up his face in frustration. He didn’t like being ignored in his own house, especially by someone he didn’t even live with. He walked over to the socket and pulled the plug.  </p><p>      “Oi! I was watching that” screamed Kieran.</p><p>      “Well it can wait. We need to talk!” said Hector. He sat on the bed and stared into Kieran’s brown eyes. “Look Kieran, I’m sorry about what I said earlier” whispered Hector. “The feelings I’ve been having for you are so much more than platonic, and they took me by surprise”.</p><p>Kieran’s eyes filled up at Hector’s confession. It was this sensitive side that made him fall for Hector in the first place. He opened his mouth, ready to respond but stopped. Instead, he nodded at Hector and allowed him to continue. </p><p>   “I’ve never been in a situation like this. You know, being intimate with another guy, being scared of what the future holds” said Hector, trying to hold back tears. </p><p>   “You don’t need to explain yourself to me” said Kieran. He touched Hector’s face and cleared his throat: “Being in the closet is tough because it feels like everything is temporary, like it could all disappear at any moment. You don’t know how unconditional your family’s love is because this little bubble we’re living in, where our parents tell us how proud they are of us or the fans cheer us on,  feels temporary.”</p><p>    Kieran’s speech completely resonated with Hector. Finally, there was someone else who knew exactly he was going through. “Because it could all disappear if they found out the truth” said Hector, as he locked eyes with Kieran. </p><p>     “Exactly!” snapped Kieran. He leaned closer and whispered in Hector’s ear: “But I have faith that everything will be okay in the end. As long as we stick together”.</p><p>     He pulled away and kissed Hector’s juicy lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>